Ghtroc 720 Freighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Ghtroc Industries produced the Class 720 Freighter in an effort to compete with the Corellian YT-1300 Transport. Despite an ingenious marketing campaign, factory incentives, and positive reviews, the 720 failed to match the popularity of the Corellian YT-1300 Transport within the Core Worlds and The Inner Rim. It did manage to gain a foothold among traders within The Outer Rim, though this modest success wasn't enough to push Corellian Engineering out of its position as industry leader. Although Ghtroc Industries eventually fell by the wayside, wallowing in the throes of bankruptcy, tens of thousands of Class 720 Freighters are still in operation throughout the galaxy. Many veteran traders, smugglers, and pilots consider the 720 to be just as good as, if not better than, the Corellian YT-1300 Transport. The 720 Freighters are affordable, easily configured, and user-friendly, making them popular with both old hands and rookies. Many of the galaxy's pilots have flown a 720 at one time or another. When he was investigating Poderis's possible use as an Imperial transfer point, Luke Skywalker employed a heavily modified Ghtroc 720 to secretly ferry his X-Wing Starfighter. The Ghtroc's cargo bay was gutted by Alliance techs and retrofitted with a modified hull section that could break away, allowing the X-Wing to depart the 720 while in flight. Capabilities When compared to the stock Corellian YT-1300 Transport, the Ghtroc 720 has several compelling standard features. It comes equipped with a small shield generator, which is probably it's most attractive benefit. It is also much more maneuverable than the Corellian YT-1300 Transport, and it includes a cargo area that is more than a third larger than the YT-1300's. Given the ubiquitous nature of the 720, spare parts are easy to find, even in remote or far-flung settlements. On the other hand, the Ghtroc 720 is slightly slower than the Corellian YT-1300 Transport. Although it is armed with a Laser Cannon, Double emplacement, the weapon is in a fixed-forward position instead of in a turret mount. Starship techs often complain that the Ghtroc 720's ion drives and Hyperdrive are spread out between the craft's fore and aft instead of being centrally located. This configuration requires that engineers share time between two locations, which can be inconvenient under combat conditions. Ghtroc 720 Freighter Statistics (CL 6) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 25; +12 Armor Hit Points: 110; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 75 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 750 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double +1 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 40, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 13 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 10 Cargo: 135 Tons; Consumables: 2 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 98,500 (23,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +1 (-4 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports